All you need is Love Tiva
by LiliMartinaLouisa
Summary: What if Tony wrote to Robert ten Brink (Dutch host of All you need is love) because he realized he can't live without Ziva anymore.
1. Chapter 1 The letter

_I got the idea for this short story from the TV-show 'All you need is love'. What if Tony wrote to Robert ten Brink (Dutch host of All you need is love) because he realized he can't live without Ziva anymore. Thanks to Pickles the Great and angel- death- dealer for the inspiration. _

**All you need is Love**

**Chapter 1 The letter:**

Tony turned on the light in his apartment, grabbed a beer from the fridge and let himself fall on the couch. It had been a rough case. A lieutenants wife killed and their daughter kidnapped while he was still overseas. Team Gibbs had found the killer and saved their little girl, but it left quite an impression on Tony. When he escorted the lieutenant and his daughter out the lieutenant told him that he hoped he could tell his wife how much he loved her just one more time. And even though the case had been a nice distraction to Tony it hit him again. Ziva was still in Tel Aviv, not here with him. And oh he missed her so. It felt like someone had punched a hole in his chest, he couldn't explain is. It just felt empty without her. He hadn't even noticed it for the day, but when the lieutenant spoke about love it was hard for him not to think about Ziva. Tony turned on the TV on, flicking through channels. At one point he stopped, wondering why he even had reception to Dutch channels. But somehow the show that was on overwhelmed him and he kept watching. He saw how a girl had wished for Robert ten Brink to bring her boyfriend back from deployment, she missed him so much. The second she wished it her boyfriend came through the 'love doors' of the studio and walked into the girls arms.

'If anyone knows somebody who's loved can't be near or if you are that person don't hesitate to write.' Robert said and with that he ended his show 'All you need is love'.

As if Robert was speaking right towards Tony he grabbed a pen an peach of paper and began to write.

_Dear Robert,_

_I don't know you and this night was the first time that I saw your show. I don't how you make everything on your show happen, but what I do know is that I desperately need your help. You see I work at NCIS, that's an American Federal Agency, and there's this beautiful , exotic, kick-ass girl that I work with, she's my partner. We always had a playful banter: flirting, teasing and nothing more. But lately it has become serious. We talk about what we want in life, our childhoods etc. I developed feelings for her. And not just the past couple of months, but the past couple of years. Every time I see her with another man I wonder: What does he have that I don't? I'm just jealous, don't wanting to admit it. Not to myself and not to her. Certainly not to her. I love her so much and she doesn't even know it. And now she's gone. She went to Tel Aviv, a town in her native country Israel. Her father made her fulfill her duties there. She doesn't belong there, she belongs here with me, how selfish that may sound. I can't live without her. I want more of her each day. She has been hurt to many times and I just want to give her all the love that I have. She is the strongest, most loving and caring person I have ever met. I miss her so much and I just want to tell her that I love her. I don't care if she feels the same way or not, it just need to be said. I can't sit across her regretting that I never said it. We face danger every day and it always took a dangerous situation to admit our feelings towards each other bit by bit. Now I want to have the chance to admit my feelings completely without thinking that I may not live through the situation. Without getting head slapped by my boss or killed by her father for loving her. Yeah, our boss has a list of rules and rule number twelve is 'never date a co-worker' so there you go. Oh and her father is the director of Mossad an Israeli Agency. He isn't really my biggest fan and he would be against a relationship too. See, she's Jewish and I'm a Catholic. I don't care because I love her anyway, but her father thinks she should date a Jewish man. __I can't tell you about the Jewish holidays. I can't tell you how long they last or what you do for them. I can't tell the stories or sing the songs. I definitely can't speak Hebrew, so I guess that's another point against me. I can't tell you her favorite holiday as a child. I can't tell you her favorite day of Hanukkah. But I can tell you that I love her. I can tell you that her favorite color is green, and that she hates the curls in her hair even though I think they're beautiful. I can tell you that she sings in the shower to songs she'd never admit that she loves. I can tell you that she loves dancing because it's her escape from the world, and that her favorite movie is The Sound of Music. I can tell you that she cares about her friends so much that she'll risk everything, even her pride, to help them out. I can tell you about the forty-six different smiles she's got, and the twenty-five different ways she can be angry with me. I can tell you that she's haunted by the some of the things she did in Mossad but that she forget everything when she's with me and just be a kid again, 'cause I am too sometimes. I really do love her and I miss her so. Please bring her back to me. I need her in my life. Her name is Ziva David. It means Radiance in Hebrew. One look at her and it's not hard to tell why. Every inch of her glows. Her skin lights up in the sun like gold. Her eyes catch fire and shine the second she smiles. There are times I think she's not even real; a painting. An artist's depiction of what an angel might look like. But the trouble with angels is that they never stay put. But her, she's a statue. Her feet stay firmly on the ground, and the wings I know she has never beat. But I see it; I see the ghost of an angel whenever her eyes gleam or she cocks her gun or her skin goes flush with excitement right before a brawl. In Hebrew, her name means __radiance__. But to me, Ziva means __life __. Please bring her back into my life!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Anthony D. DiNozzo._

There it was, his letter. Everything was out now and he couldn't go back anymore. It was the right thing to do. Then why was he so nervous. Wasn't this what he wanted. Tony decided that he would give the letter to McGee tomorrow, 'cause he didn't trust himself enough to post it. An e-mail would have gone faster, but this was more original. He wanted to make sure that Robert got his message. It was already one am. He heard his bed calling. Tony showered and crawled in. That night he was pretty sure that he would dream of Ziva.

At the squad room

''Morning Tony.'' McGee greeted happily while he walked into the squad room.

''Morning Tim.'' He replied rather sadly, suddenly having doubts about his plan.

''Tony I know you miss Ziva we all do, but try and live a little. I know she wouldn't want you to be like this. ''

''There's no point McGee. It just doesn't feel the same.''

''Come on, you can even pull a prank on me if it makes you feel better.'' McGee tried, but Tony kept staring into distance.

''I'm gonna go and check the mail for my paycheck. Do you want me to take yours up to?'' McGee asked. Tony's face lid up, remembering the letter he wrote yesterday night.

''No, but can you post something for me without asking any questions.'' Tony replied.

''Sure.'' McGee said a little confused.

Tony handed him the letter and McGee walked off. As much as Tony loved to pull pranks on him he was really grateful that he had such a friend like Tim. They had become more than friends, they became brothers. Brothers who would do anything for each other. McGee helped Tony a lot with technical stuff and Tony helped McGee a lot when it came to women. But it was a good pair, add Ziva to it and you had the three musketeers. Lately there were only two left, but Tony had a feeling that it was going to change very soon. Tony saw hours into days and days into weeks but he never lost hope.

**Please review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

_What's written in Italics is said in Hebrew as I couldn't find the actual translation._

**Chapter 2 The Meeting:**

Navy Yard, Washington D.C., United States

It was four weeks since Tony had McGee post his letter and still no Ziva. He sat behind his desk pretending to work on the cold case in front of him. McGee was down with Abby in the lab and Gibbs just went out for yet another coffee run when a man entered the squad room. Tony thought he looked familiar but didn't say anything. The man wore a gray suit with a white blouse underneath it and black shoes. He had fair skin, blue eyes and dark brown curly hair.

''I'm looking for Anthony D. Dinozzo. Do you have any idea where I might find him?'' The man asked Tony.

Tony had a strange feeling that he knew why the man was here. But after all the disappointment in his life he couldn't get his hopes up. Tony stood up presenting the man his right hand.

''Anthony Dinozzo.'' Tony said while they shook hands. ''Please call me Tony.''

''Robert ten Brink.'' The man said.

Robert was intrigued by Tony. He noticed the mixed facial expressions that Tony had. Happy that he came, relieved, overwhelmed, but also sad that Ziva wasn't with him and determined that he needed to stay strong.

''I have to say that I'm impressed how you can put so much emotion in one letter.'' Robert started.

''I just thought of her and of how much I love her and it just came out.''

''So you really love her?'' Robert asked to make sure Tony was serious about it. Even though he knew that after writing such a letter any man would be serious.

''Yes I do. And I hate myself for not telling her sooner. I mean, last year she left too and ended up captured in a terrorist camp. That were the most terrifying nights of my life, thinking she was dead. I went looking for her anyway and I should've just told her, right there, right then, that I loved her. But somehow I couldn't, I don't know why.''

''What do you want me to do?'' Robert asked.

''Bring her back to me, please. I can't bear to lose her again.'' Tony said with a crackly voice and tears in his eyes.

''I see what I can do Tony, but as you told me yourself I may not get passed her father.'' Robert said which earned him a shadow of a smile.

''Thank you for your effort.''

''Your welcome. I'll send you an e-mail with the date of broadcasting, 'cause I do need you to come to Holland for the show.''

''Yeah, that can be arranged.''

Robert and Tony shook hands again before he left. On his way out Robert bumped into Gibbs.

''Excuse me sir.'' Robert said to Gibbs.

''That's okay. At least you didn't make me spill my coffee.''

Robert was about to walk away again when Gibbs stopped him.

''What'd you need Dinozzo for?'' He asked.

''You're his boss?''

Gibbs nodded. Wondering why he would ask such a question. Unless, of course, they talked about him.

''Well he wrote me a letter a couple of weeks ago and I decided to pay him a visit.''

''What was the letter about?''

''His partner. Ziva I believe. He wrote me how he missed her so much and how he wanted a chance to tell her that he loved her.''

Gibbs shook his head. Great, he thought, his partner is not here and he's still breaking the rules. But Gibbs also knew that Tony was serious about loving Ziva, certainly if he wrote a letter to that guy. He decided to let it slide for the moment. He would confront Tony about it later.

''Yeah that's about right. Well thank you for visiting.'' Gibbs said.

''You're welcome. Oh and I invited him for my show 'All you need is love' so if you could miss him for a couple of days that would be really great.''

''Not a problem.'' It was about time that Ziva came back Gibbs thought. And if this man could do the trick than why not.

''Great, I'll let you know when it's time.''

Robert and Gibbs shook hands before Robert made his way out. Running across the parking lot of the Navy Yard trying to get a cab, because he had a plain to catch.

Mossad Headquarters, Tel Aviv, Israel

Ziva walked through the hallway on her way to the garden. When she got there she found herself a spot to sit and think. She couldn't think clear, because Tony was the only thing on her mind right now. First she wouldn't admit it to herself, but now it was as clear as water. She was in love with him. Ziva wanted to tell him what he really meant to her, but every time she saw him she couldn't gather the courage to tell him. And now she was here, on her father's request, fulfilling her duties. Ziva hoped that after this she could go back to America, to Tony, to NCIS, to her real family. Somewhere in the distance she saw a man come closer. It wasn't a man from around here, she would've recognized him. It couldn't be Tony, could it? But after all the disappointment in her life she couldn't get her hopes up. The closer the man came, the more she saw that is wasn't Tony. The man wore a gray suit with a white blouse underneath it and black shoes. He had fair skin, blue eyes and dark brown curly hair. It looked like he was looking for someone. Walking through the garden he asked some men a few questions, one of them pointed at her. The man walked over to the bench she was sitting at and sat down next to her.

''Are you Ziva David?'' He asked her pronouncing her last name correctly which got Ziva's attention.

''Yes, I am. Who are you?'' She questioned back.

''I'm Robert ten Brink from the Dutch TV show 'All you need is Love'.'' He said while they shook hands.

Why would a Dutch TV host come all the way down here to talk to me?Ziva thought. ''Nice to meet you.'' She said instead.

''Look you don't know me and you have all the right to ask questions, but I just want to know if there's something or someone very important on your mind right now.'' Robert started.

''I'm sorry it is just in my nature to distrust people I just met. But you are right, I can't think straight, because there is only one thing on my mind right now.''

''Does it have anything to do with a man?''

''As a matter of fact, yes. But I don't think you can help me with that.''

''Well I'd like to invite to my TV show and see if we can do anything about that scrambled mind of yours.''

''In Holland?''

''Yes, I'll send you an e-mail with the exact time and date. We'll also pay for your plane ticket and I will pick you up from the airport and take you to the show.''

''As much as I like to come with you, I don't know if my boss let's me of duty.''

''Isn't your boss also your father?''

Ziva wondered how Robert got all the information of her. She was as careful as she could be in this situation. She thought she made a clean break. Obviously somewhere was a record of her that wasn't wiped out properly.

''He is and he is very strict when it comes to employees asking for leave.''

''Yeah, Tony already mentioned that.''

Suddenly Ziva had a little trouble breathing. Did he speak to Tony? Was there something wrong? And what did he know about her father? A thousand questions ran through Ziva's mind right now.

''Are you alright?'' Robert asked concerned.

''Yeah I am fine.'' She lied.

''Look why don't you show me around and then we can pay your father a visit. If you're not going to ask him, I will. Because this is really important. Besides you can't work properly if you can't think straight.''

''Alright than, if you insist.''

Ziva never gave in quickly, but she had the feeling that she could trust this man. That there was something that he was hiding, but that she would find out soon enough. Somehow she thought she was going to see Tony again. It was a strange feeling, it was her gut as Gibbs would say. What was even a stranger feeling was that fluttering in her stomach. She'd never felt it this strong before. She mentally Gibbs slapped herself for not admitting her feelings to him and herself sooner. Robert and Ziva left the garden into the building. She showed Robert the training area where some men and Liat where training for their advanced combat class. When Robert saw the moves they used he knew for certain that Tony was right when he mentioned that Ziva was a kick- ass woman. They took the elevator up to her father's office. They ran into Malachi on the way up.

''_Ziva what does he want?''_ Malachi asked.

''_He wants to speak to my father, I'm just taking him up to see him.'' _She replied.

''_Don't let your guard down.'' _Malachi said as he disappeared from sight.

Ziva shook her head, he was worse about trusting people than she was. Robert was flabbergasted that she could switch tongues that easily. He couldn't make out one word she just said. After the long hallway they reached Director David's office. Ziva knocked.

''Come in.'' She heard her father say before she opened the door.

She found him as always with his classes on reading some file. Always busy with work was how she remembered him. It seemed like there was always something more important and that she just had to wait for that one moment that he had time for her. Which was basically never. Now she was tired of waiting, she wanted to get away so bad that she was willing to do almost anything.

''Abba, I would like you to meet someone. This is Robert ten Brink from the Dutch TV show 'All you need is Love' .'' Ziva said.

Director David looked up from his file. He looked Robert up and down not quite sure what to think of him. What did he want from his daughter? He never heard from a show called 'All you need is Love'.

''Ah, I'm Eli David. Zivaleh's father as you noticed.'' He said while he stood up and offered his hand to Robert who gladly accepted it.

''I want to invite your daughter to come with me to Holland for my show and as loyal as your daughter is to you she told me that I should ask your approval on that.''

''I have good memories of my time in Holland.'' Eli said. ''But I'm not really fond of losing my best warrior.''

''I understand Sir.'' Robert said not really satisfied with Eli's answer.

''Please Abba, let me go just this once. It's really important to me.'' Ziva said.

''Zivaleh you know how I feel about Love. It's clouding your judgment, it's a pawn that can be used against, you should know that. But I can see that this man clearly has gone through a lot of trouble to get you. And even though I still don't trust him… Alright Ziva you can go.''

''Toda Abba.''

''As long as you let me know when you are going and where you are staying.''

''I will.''

Robert was satisfied with the outcome, but still unsure what to make of the situation. He never saw a grown-up woman obey her father that easily. Wasn't this her life? Wasn't she the one that needed to make all the decisions? Robert didn't say anything, he was just relieved that again he could make another couple happy.

''Thank you Sir.'' Robert said as they were about to leave.

''Ziva, how about a kiss for your father.'' Eli said. Ziva walked around her father's desk and kissed both of his cheeks.

''You can go now, I need to study this.'' Eli said while he pointed at the door.

As Ziva and Robert made their way back to the elevator Ziva sighed. Robert looked at Ziva and saw concern in her eyes.

''This is going to turn out okay.'' Robert reassured her.

''I hope so.'' was the only thing she said.

_**Please Review :)**_


End file.
